


Guv，说好的退休聚会

by sammlicke



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Gen, One Shot, 一发完
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: 是的，Guv，就像你说的，我们为你办了一场退休聚会。【剧透提醒】请务必先看完《乔治·詹特利探案》第八季第二集大结局。看一半都不行。（x





	Guv，说好的退休聚会

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Do You Asked, A Do You Absent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588364) by [sammlicke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke)



“头儿有这么多亲戚朋友吗？我没想到今天会来这么多人……”

“他有个哥哥，在二战时阵亡了。他太太这边，我好像还没听到有人讲意大利语。戴勋章的和那个军人应该是他的战友，画浓妆的女士开了一家咖啡店。这一对老夫妇经营农场，女儿是收养的，认识所有的鸟类。那两位在交谈女士都是律师。浅色头发的姑娘以前 在杜伦大学读法律，挽着她腰的……哦我看到戒指了，是她丈夫。那个卷发的男人有两个儿子，也是农场主，养了很多猪。那边领着孩子的女士，是警察的遗孀。和她说话的这位女士我不认识。为Silvexpo案件出庭作证的Inler先生，还有……我来介绍一下，这位是瑞秋，这位是泰勒，都是我的同事。我父亲，我前妻Lisa，我女儿Leigh Anne。”

“感谢你们今天能来参加詹特利先生的葬礼。”

**Author's Note:**

> 曾经案件调查中遇到过的那些人，生活还在继续。  
> 除了詹特利。  
> 昨天看完大结局整个人都是傻的……还没想好怎么给第八季写个AU，先把葬礼写了好了。  
> 也许那些人觉得可以干掉他而不是那个议员是因为詹特利只是一个小人物，没有背景没有后台，连老婆孩子都没有，他死了没有人会在意。但是他们错了，他会被很多人记住，怀念，直到永远。  
>   
> 出场人物包括：6.4詹特利的战友、1.1咖啡店女老板、1.2农场一家、3.1女律师、5.4女律师也是詹特利的老朋友（你们俩说好要一起吃饭的对吧？）、3.2詹特利送回学校的女大学生（那段好像爸爸送女儿！）、4.2两个男孩的爸爸、5.4警察遗孀、当时她已经怀孕了、7.2 Silvexpo案件的关键证人。还有一些人巴克斯不认识，比如2.1詹特利的前未婚妻。


End file.
